


You're The One Who Shot Me

by KGM_14



Series: Gun [2]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Koli, M/M, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGM_14/pseuds/KGM_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin and Vic's wedding was coming up. No gang was having problems with anyone else. Their wedding was in a week. Kellin was excited to finally be a Fuentes and his kids grew each day. His relationship with Vic was going amazingly and he had never felt better than with Vic.</p><p>But on the day of their wedding day, a new gang attacked. And the gang leader liked how Kellin looked, kidnapping him on what should have been the greatest day of Kellin and Vic's life? With old memories triggered, how will Kellin survive without Vic to help him forget?</p><p>That is, until the gang leader slowly starts falling for Kellin, and Kellin might just start harboring feelings for him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

 

"Kellin," he breathed huskily. I shivered. I look up at him in fear.

He takes a step closer and I step back. I bite my lip as I start remembering where I used to do this. Vic. The man I was suppose to marry before I was kidnapped. We used to do this all the time when I was afraid of him. Before I fell in love with him. My eyes fill with tears as I remember my fiancé.

I'm brought back, though, as I see him stepping closer and I step back. I feel like crying when my back hits the wall. I was trapped. I wouldn't be able to escape.

I didn't want this.

He leans over me and I put my head down. But a soft hand snakes around under my chin and lifts my head, forcing me to stare into his hazel eyes. "You're so beautiful," he breathes, his breath fanning over my lips.

I shrink closer into the wall. But, he was a lot nicer and gentler than Vic ever was. No, Kellin, you're engaged! Stop!

I see him begin to lean in and I felt my eyes closing in anticipation. His lips touch mine gently and he moves his hand from my chin to cheek, cupping it. He leans his body closer and now our fronts were touching.

I wrap my arms around him and hoist myself up, him catching me. His tongue rubs against my bottom lip and I grant him access. I immediately moan out at the sensation. My hands move from his neck to his hair and I pull gently, causing him to moan before moving them down to his back and pulling at his shirt.

I wanted this.

His hands snake under my shirt and they begin tracing my torso and hips. I shiver against him and he smirks into the kiss. He lays me down on the bed, climbing over me. We continued making out, nothing in my mind.

But then he began pulling my shirt up and I froze.

"I can't do this." I whispered. He hadn't heard me and continued kissing my neck.

"Wait - stop. I can't - I can't do this." He pulls back immediately.

"What? What happened?"

"I just, I can't do this." I climb off the bed and walk as far away from him as possible.

"Kellin, what's wrong?"

"I'm engaged! I have three kids! My father! Friends! I can't throw that all away!"

He looks heartbroken. "Kellin, I love you." My eyes widen. No.

"No, no. No, you don't. You can't."

"Why not? Because you're engaged? You were about to have sex with me. Because you have kids? Kellin, who's to say I wouldn't love them? Your father? He can move here! Friends? I'd let you visit them! Kellin, I love you!"

"Stop! Stop saying that! You don't love me! You can't!"

"Why? Huh? Why, Kellin?"

Tears fall from my eyes. "Please stop."

"No, I won't stop. Kellin, I love you."

"Please stop saying that."

"Why?" I stay silent. "Because deep down, you know you love me, too? Right? And you won't admit it because of your fiancé. Kellin, I love you."

"If you love me, let me go."

He sighs. "It's because I love you that I can't."

He walks out of the room and I collapse to the ground in tears. I start sobbing into my knees. Why'd he have to go and make things so complicated? I was perfectly happy marrying Vic, but he had to intervene. Oh, Vic, I miss you.

I look down at my engagement and wedding ring. I never got to say, "I do." I would have said it so happily, so contently, so sure. But now, if you asked me again to go up there... I sigh. Now, I'm not so sure.


	2. Chapter One

"Mom!" I lifted my head off of Vic's chest.

"Yeah, Liam?" I had called from the living room where I was cuddled into my fiancé as we had watched some random Hispanic movie. Times like those were when I appreciated that Vic had taught me Spanish.

We had been engaged for a full year and I was twenty-four. We were finally getting married. We were going to fly to California, where he was born before moving to Mexico, and get married there. Vic also got fake documents for the boys and Copeland, speaking of whom was now almost two!

"Can I watch tv here?"

I had sent him a confused glance. "What's wrong with your tv?"

"Nothing. But Rowan's playing video games on it." I nod. "Yeah, go ahead." He had put on some action packed movie and I layed my head back down.

But after a while, I felt myself being picked up and Vic was carrying me out of the house. "Boys, we'll back later. Tell your grandpa to watch Cope when she wakes up."

"'Kay, dad!"

Vic continued carrying me out of the house. Everyone was already used to us, no one gave us a second glance. I noticed Vic was carrying me all the way to the pool house.

When we entered, I saw there were a few people in the pool, but no one in the hot tub. Vic carried me there. He sat me down on the edge before he sat down himself, pulling me closer to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Are you excited?"

I smiled, "Of course." I lifted my head. "Are you?"

"More than anything."

"Friday?" I said.

"Friday."

"When do we leave for Cali?"

"Wednesday." Austin and Alan had prepared everything from the U.S. They always messaged us and asked for our opinions on certain things, but it was mostly going to be a surprise for us. And I was excited. I wanted to marry Vic. I wanted to be a Fuentes. I wanted to be with Vic for the rest of my life.

I loved him.

He grabbed my hand that had the engagement ring on it and kissed it. "I can't wait for you to finally be mine. I can't wait for you to be my husband."

He leaned in and pecked my forehead. "I can't wait either. I love you."

"I love you more." The next time, he had pecked my lips and pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him. "I can't wait for you to be Kellin Quinn Fuentes." I blushed, but responded, "I can't wait either."

We sat like that for a while before we had to leave and go back to the house. My dad was growing older and he couldn't always watch Cope. We walked back hand-in-hand, and I never wanted to let go.

When we had arrived, the boys had told me they were hungry, so I walked into the kitchen and began cooking. I never minded doing things for my children. I had called them into the dining room when I was done and served everyone a plate.

Vic had placed Cope in her high chair where I place her baby bowl on. She loved eating by herself and I loved seeing her so happy. Yes, she made messes, but they weren't always bad. Sometimes, all I needed to do was just change her clothes.

I took my seat beside Vic like always and ate with my family. We had eaten quietly and peacefully.

I knew the next few days would be hectic. What with rehearsing, family and friends, and flying to the United States for the first time in years. But I couldn't wait. I was finally getting my happily ever after.


	3. Chapter Two

"Okay, sweetie, hold my hand. Liam, hold your father's." They both did as told. Tony had carried Copeland in his arms while Mike was stuck carrying their two bags. We were at the airport and I was trying to make sure no one lost the other.

My dad was helping me carry my bag and we finally all started walking through the metal detecters. When we had finished everything we needed to, we all started boarding the plane. Cope sat with us, the boys with my dad, and Mike and Tony together. Jaime was already in America since he got together with Jesse.

I knew Jesse was my best man, while Alan and Tony were the others. And Mike was Vic's best man, Austin and Jaime being the others. I also knew I'd be wearing an all white suit, I haven't seen it. My dad would walk me down the isle.

I knew it'd be around a two to three hour flight. I buckle Cope in as Vic puts our bag in the compartment above us. We had her pañalera with us for whenever she'd get hungry or tired, or she poops or pees.

I had the window seat while Vic sat in the isle seat and Cope sat in the middle. Liam, Rowan, and my dad sat behind him. Tony and Mike sat in front of me.

I stared out the window when someone tapped me. I hum in response, turning to face Vic. He pecks my forehead before speaking.

"If you want to sleep, you can. I'll watch Cope." I nod gratefully, before closing my eyes and letting myself drift off. I loved Vic with all my heart, he was understanding, caring, gentle. He was a great father, stern, but fun. He was honestly the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Then I slowly lose consciousness.

~~~

Vic

I watched him as he fell asleep and I couldn't help but smile. The boy was about to make me the happiest man alive, and he didn't even realize. He was the best thing that's ever been mine.

I see his breathing even out and I knew he was asleep. I could hear the boys behind me, and I knew they were watching movies. Their grandpa was reading a book as he leaned back in his chair. Looking forward, I see Tony leaning against Mike.

I turn back to Cope when she calls for me, "Dada?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Juice," she cheers. I chuckle silently and look through the bag Kellin packed. I find it and hand it to her which she takes happily. The plane ride went like that for a while. I'd change her diaper later during the ride and the we'd land.

~~~

Kellin

Vic shakes me awake gently and tells me the plane has landed. I nod and unbuckle my seatbelt as everyone begins to get up. I grab Cope and carry her as we unboard the plane. We all walk inside and grab our bags as we try to find Austin and Alan.

I smile when I see Alan sitting on Austin's shoulders waving his hands in the air. I point them out to Vic who shakes his head and we walks towards them. When they see us walking towards them, Austin sets Alan down.

Alan runs towards me and attacks me in a hug. I chuckle and hug him back. "I've missed you."

"Me, too."

"Where's Jaxin?"

"He's still not all that used to strangers, so we decided it'd be safer to leave him at home with Tino and Phil, who he has finally learned to trust." I could hear the exhaustion in his voice, but I saw the happiness radiating as well. He really loved Jaxin.

"Are you excited?" I'm taking out of my thoughts when he asks me that question.

"Very."

He smiles, "Happy?"

"Very much so."

"Good, now come on, we've got to get you all settled. We already gave SWS their rooms. Jesse arrived yesterday from Michigan." I brighten up at Jesse's name.

I nod and we begin to pack the stuff in car, it was one of those huge white vans. Austin and Alan get in up front, then we all file in. The drive from the airport wasn't too long, around twenty minutes.

When we arrive, Alan speaks, "Okay! So, tomorrow, we have your wedding rehearsal, we made it as easy as possible. All you'll have to do is walk down the isle and the priest guy - he married Austin and I, by the way - will mostly guide you through it. You guys wrote your vows, right?" Vic and I nod.

"Great! The priest guy will tell you when to say them!" Vic and I nod again and I realize how easy Alan and Austin had made this. Our wedding would be flawless, and I just couldn't wait.

We arrive at the gang neighborhood and they park the van in front of the biggest house. "This is our home and also where you'll be staying for the next few days." I pick Cope up as the others begin to unload the van and take the bags inside.

"Pick any guest room you want. Unfortunately, we don't have a crib for Copeland."

"That's okay. She can sleep with us. Thank you for this, Alan, really."

He smiles. "You're welcome. Now come on, Jaxin can't stay away from us for too long before he cries. He thinks we abandon him." I frown. "Aw, poor baby."

"I know," but then the front door bursts open and out comes exactly the little person we were talkng about.

"Papa!" He stumbles towards Alan who picks him up when he wraps his small arms around Alan's legs.

"Hi, sweetie. Were you good for Tino and Phil?"

He nods excitedly. "Yes!"

"Good boy. Let's go find Daddy, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Alan smiles at me once more, almost as if asking for permission, to which I nod, before leaving to find Austin. I walk inside, following the others with Cope still in my arms. "Let's go find a room, yeah, Coco?"

"Yes, mama." I smile before climbing the stairs. I set her down at the top and grab her hand as we walk around. She yanks a little on my hand causing me to look at her. "What is it, Cope?"

"Dis one!" She squeals. I look inside and see it was a light pink room. The carpet was white, the drawers were a dark wood shade, and the bed was big enough to fit four people. "This one?"

I jump when I hear a voice and turn to face Vic. "Yep, Copeland picked it, isn't that right, baby?" I smile down at her.

"Yesss!"

"Okay, I guess," Vic says smiling at her before placing our bags down on the bed.

"I hope you know, you guys are not sleeping together tomorrow night. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Alan says, walking by the door and not stopping as he said it. Then he was gone.

"He's so weird." Vic says, a little shocked.

"Aww, come on, Alan's great! But, are we unpacking? Or just leaving the stuff in the bags?"

"I think we should just leave them in the bags. Makes it easier for us since we're just staying here a few days only."

I nod. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

~~~

Rehearsal went amazingly.

As I had walked down the isle with my dad, I was nervous I'd trip, but I didn't! My palms were sweaty, but my dad only laughed it off, telling me he was just as nervous when he was marrying my mom.

I wish she could have been here for this. She would have been so happy. She would have loved Vic. She'd smother the kids, but the kids would have adored her. She was such a sweet woman. She would have been that steretypical grandmother that gives you food, sweets, and money. The one who'd baby you. The one you can't help but love.

I missed her.

I knew my dad was trying and I was happy for that, but he was no mom.

After he'd give me off to Vic, we all turn to face the priest. Jesse was at my side and he was the first in a line of three, followed by Tony and Alan. The boys sat in the front row with Jaxin, my dad, and Tino and Phil. Rowan and Copeland had dropped the rose pedals as I walked and Liam would be the ring bearer.

Then at Vic's side, there stood Mike, then Jaime, then Austin. For now, Jaxin was in Alan's arms, but that's okay. I'd allow it at the actual wedding if Jaxin didn't want to be separated from him.

The priest would begin with his speech and for a while, we'd just listen before we say our vows, then the rings, then the "I do."

Our vows we said we'd say tomorrow so they're a surprise, but the rings and practice "I do," we did. Then the kiss and we're done. And I was so excited. I couldn't wait.

Alan did as promised and separated Vic and I. Cope stayed with my dad since we couldn't decide who she would stay with. I couldn't sleep. My stomach had butterlies, my excitement was there, and my nerves were all over the place. I had never been happier.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I hear a soft knock on my door before it opens. I sit up in bed and watch curiously. "Kellin?" A voice whispers.

"Vic? What are you doing here? Alan said this is bad luck." I could basically see him rolling his eyes.

"I don't believe in that. And I couldn't sleep."

I hum softly in understanding. "Me neither." I see his silhouette move before he's getting into bed with me. I turn to look at him before turning on the lap beside me.

When I turn back to face him, he begins stroking my cheek softly. "I am so in love with you, it's scary," he says softly, looking into my eyes. I smile softly before giving him a small peck on the lips. I open my eyes again, "I am so in love with you, it's amazing."

This time he smiles before he cups my cheek and pulls me in for a deep kiss. He slowly begins to climb over me and parts my legs down the middle. My body felt as if it was burning, just like it always did when we did this.

One of his hands goes under my shirt and I shiver at his touch. We were both already panting heavily and he disconnects his lips from mine and moves them to my neck. I gasp softly when he began sucking on the skin and my back arched a little off of the bed.

"Vic," I pant softly. "Should we be doing this?"

"If you don't want to, we can stop, but I just can't wait for tomorrow. I want you." I closed my eyes and nodded. I wanted him too.

He pulls back and removes my shirt before taking off his. I sit up and connect my lips to his before moving my hands down from his shoulders to his waist band. He got my message and pulls back to take off his underwear before pushing me softly onto the bed and climbing over me.

One of his hands began slowly pulling my underwear down. He glides them down my legs and throws them somewhere in the room. "Do you have lube," I pant in his ear only to feel him nod. He gets up and goes to my bag, pulling out a bottle.

I lay flustered on the bed and shiver lightly as I feel his skin touch mine. He spreads my legs apart before moving one of his hands from my thighs down. His fingers find my entrance and he pulls back to coat one in lube.

He pushes it inside of me slowly and I wince. Vic and I didn't go at it like bunnies, mostly because of me, so we didn't do this often. Vic always was understanding about all of it. And he never forced me into anything. Which is why one finger hurt.

But he adds the second and not long after, the third before he's pumping them in me. I stifle a moan.

He pulls them out before he's rubbing the lube onto himself and he lines himself up before he's slowly pushing in. Vic has always been and always will be an understanding lover in bed. He always went at my pace. That was something I will always love about him.

He moves slowly at first before he speeds up. I was shivering, sweating, and gasping mess underneath him. My arms wrap around his shoulders and my nails dig into his back as he hits the bundle of nerves inside of me that lets me sees stars dancing in front of my eyes.

Our night was full gasps and soft moans of pleasure. And I wake up knocking on my door. Vic had left sometime during the night so that we wouldn't be caught together or Alan would never let us live it down.

"Kellin, get up, it's time to begin getting ready."

I put on my underwear before going to open the door. "Okay. We leave to the studio in an hour to get you in your tux. Go shower!" Alan says as he begins pushing me into the bathroom. "The kids are coming with us by the way." I nod and strip out of my underwear before taking a quick shower. As I showered, I saw some of Vic's seed flow out.

I hurriedly dry off before walking out and find Alan left me a fresh pair of clothes on the bed. I change quickly before brushing my teeth and walking out of the room to Alan waiting for me with the kids, Jesse and Tony, and my dad.

We all walk out and pack into a van and Alan is driving off to the studio. He hurries us all out and we all rush into the store where the owner tells Alan he has all of our tuxes, and Cope's dress ready.

Other employees take us to different changing rooms where they hand me my white tux. I was careful not to wrinkle anything. It fit me perfectly. My shirt was black, but the tie was white, the coat, pants.

I walk out and see Cope ready with Alan and Jaxin in an adorable little red dress. Slowly, everyone steps out in their tuxes. Their shirts were red, like Cope's dress. I had to refrain from aweing at my kids, they all looked adorable.

The employees begin doing my hair and the others while I saw one curling Cope's thin hair. I was grateful she was gentle with my baby. She even helped Cope put on the white little flats.

When all that is done, Austin picks up everyone, but me, my dad, and Alan. "The wedding's in almost an hour, Kellin, we've been here most of the day. The limo is on it's way. We're going ahead to get in our positions." Alan had stayed because he was the only one who knew what was going on.

Austin leaves and around ten minutes later, the limo arrives. Alan tells them the venue address and we're off. Alan even arranged for someone to pick up the van so it wouldn't be left there. I was impressed.

We arrive at the building. "Okay, I'm going in now, when the music plays, as you know, the doors will open, and you will walk." We nodded and Alan enters through a back entrance. Around five minutes after he left, we hear the music, and just like Alan said, the doors opened.

It was time.

My dad begins walking me down the isle, everyone was smiling. Vic's family, friends. I see Cope and Rowan in front of me, dropping rose pedals. My eyes watered and I realized that it really was happening.

We reach Vic as the song finished and my dad handed me over. Vic had not stopped smiling and I saw tears prick at the corners of his eyes. I smiled.

Everyone sits and the priest begins. "Everyone, we are gathered here today to witness the binding of Kellin Quinn Bostwick and Victor Vincent Fuentes in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this marriage, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke. Looking around, I saw some of the gang members standing by the walls, holding guns.

"Very well," and the priest continued on with his speech. I know it was rude of me, but I zoned him out. I feel Vic's thumb rub circles into my hand and I smile softly at him.

Then the brings up the vows. "Victor, you may start."

Vic took a deep breath, and nods, "Kellin, there are so many things that I could say, but I'm sure it would come out all wrong. From the day I met you, there has been a light in my life. I remember when I first saw you, you were so afraid, so hurt, so fragile. But magically, I saved you. And even if you don't realize it, you saved me.

I was such a cruel man, but you've helped me change. I've asked myself many times, 'How has such a bitter man become the man I am?' You helped me to see I'm better than I thought I was. Before I met you, I never believed in love. I never thought I'd fall in love. I never thought I'd be getting married.

I'm a gang leader, I never thought I'd have time for a family. But you proved me wrong. Right now, I feel complete. The way the light flashes in your eyes when you're with me. Every little thing you do makes me fall for you even more, and you don't realize. But that's also something I love about you. 

I love how kind you are. I love how you put everyone else before you, you were willing to die for us. I love how your eyes light up when you're happy. I love everything about you, but I crumble completely when you cry.

Starting today, I'm going to get the chance to try to make myself worthy of you because everyone here knows, I don't deserve you."   
I had tears falling down and he wiped them away. He smiled down at me and I smiled at him. And I knew. This was the man I would love for the rest of my life. The man who would love me. The best thing that's ever been mine.

"Kellin, your turn."

"Vic, I always thought there was no saving me. But you did. And somewhere along the way, we fell in love. And I regret nothing. I can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave. I can't imagine being anywhere else but here.

Like you, I honestly never believed I'd end up getting married. Not because I wouldn't fall in love, but because I never thought anyone could fall in love with me. But miraculously, you did and I couldn't have asked for anyone better.

You've been patient with me in every aspect. You've cared for me. And you've never let me down. You love Liam, Rowan, and Cope, and they love you. I couldn't have asked for a better father. I've seen enough not to trust, but you've showed me that taking a chance isn't always bad.

You've saved me, cared for me, protected me. I love you, Vic. You're the first and last man I'll ever love because I don't see myself with anyone but you because no one could ever capture my heart like you did.

They say that love is forever, but your forever is all that I need. Vic, as long as you're here with me, I know I'll be okay."

I peek out from my eye-lashes and see people crying. Looking towards the priest, he was almost crying as well. "Good. Bring out the rings," he said, as he blinked rapidly.

Liam walks out with a silky red pillow with two rings on them. We each take a ring, and Vic slides the ring onto my finger as the priest speaks.

"Victor, do you take Kellin to be your lawful wedded husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish him friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And, Kellin, do you take Victor to be your lawful wedded husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish him friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I - " and that's when all Hell broke loose.

The doors to the venue were blasted open and in came people with guns. They began shooting, everyone got down to the ground. I feel someone grab my hand and I squeeze his tightly. "Go find the kids, and hide. I love you."

"I love you." We begin crawling different ways. I saw some people on the ground, some dead, and I felt like crying. I see the kids with Austin and Alan rush into a closet and I breathe knowing their safe. Through my blurry eyes, I see everyone shooting and firing. My dad was crawling with others to the sidelines and hiding behind tables, but then I see him.

"Jesse."

I didn't care who shot me, I ran towards him. When I reach him, I see he had blood on his abdomen. "Jesse, no. Please no." The tears were rushing from my eyes and I couldn't hold them in.

"K-Kells, it'll be okay. I'll be fine."

"Ye-Yeah, you will. Hold on."

He was losing blood fast and I didn't know if he'd make it. And I didn't know who else died. I stayed with Jesse. Looking around, I saw so many dead bodies. How could this happen?

But suddenly I'm ripped away from him and I let out a blood curdling scream. I struggle against my captor, but I couldn't escape. "Kellin!" I turn my head to his voice, but my captor was already rushing us away.

"Vic!" The captor hooks something around his belt and we're being pulled up into a helicopter. Higher and higher off the ground. Vic begins shooting, but he missed us, and shot someone else. He throws the gun away when it runs out of bullets, taking out a new one, but I was already in the helicopter and we were flying off.

"Kellin!"

And then I couldn't hear him anymore.


	4. Chapter Three

Vic

 

This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. That didn't just happen.

Once the guy who had Kellin left, the others did as well, leaving me a broken, bleeding mess. The guests were helping each other, the gang members healing up others, people making sure their loved ones were okay.

And I could only stand outside as I watched Kellin gett further and further away from me.

They had taken my only source of happiness in the whole world.

"Vic!"

I hear Mike's voice pierce through the tense quiet air. "How many?"

"Nine. And fourteen wounded."

"The kids?"

"They're fine. A little shaken, but Alan is trying to calm them down. Vic, Jesse's dead." And my eyes widen. My head snaps to him and when I looked into his eyes, I knew he was telling the truth. Kellin's best friend was dead. His only friend. The guy who has always been there for him. Dead.

"We're still looking for Kellin. I'm sure he's just - "

"They took him."

"No."

"Yes. They took him. Whoever they is."

He was silent after that. He didn't respond. How could he? What do you say to someone who just lost the love of his life? I wouldn't know what to tell him if he lost Tony. My only source of comfort right now was that Kellin was alive.

"Vic, I - "

"Go tell the others what happened. And tell them, we're going to war." I hear his retracting footsteps and then I'm alone again. Fittingly enough, it started raining and I could only stand outside the venue.

I let the rain soak me to my core. I only watch the sky as the helicopter got further and further away from me. As Kellin got further and further away from.

I lower my head and finally let the first tear fall. Then they kept coming. I honestly couldn't tell which were my tears and which were raindrops. And then I couldn't take it anymore.

Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees. And I cried and cried and cried. I cried at the anguish of losing Kellin. I cried in pain at the thought what they would do to him. And I cried in despair at the fact that I never got to marry the one person who got me to fall in love with him.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me. "It'll be okay, Papa. You found him once, you will find him again."

Rowan sits down with me in the rain and we just watch the sky. I wrap an arm around him and pull him close. "You're right, baby. You're right. I will find him."

He stands up and I follow. We walk inside again hand in hand. "Vic, look at what we found." Mike hands me a note. It was printed.

Dear Pierce the Veil,  
We're new. Think of that as an initiation to ourselves. Better watch out because we mean business. And we heard you were the most dangerous gang out there.  
\- Sincerely, BMTH

"What? They didn't even mention kidnapping anyone! Why kidnap Kellin?"

"I don't know, Vic. I don't know."

I scowl, "And who the fuck is BMTH?"

"Like they said, they're a new gang, the question is where is their hideout."

"Get my men ready, I want everyone looking for whoever the fuck BMTH is. The moment you find something, tell me. I want to find the fuckers who took Kellin."

They all begin hopping into their cars. "Boys, go with Austin and Alan. Jeuse," I call out to him, "Go with them, as well. I want you all as safe as possible, take Copeland." He nods and they all begin to walk to the car.

When they leave, I turn to the rest of Pierce of Veil. Some of them were injured, but most were fine. We weren't the best gang for nothing.

"Tenemos que terminar antes que llegen la policia. Mike, agara el cuerpo de Jesse. Lo vamos a enterar. Los demas dejalos aqui. Cuando termines, dile a Mama y Papá que se vayan pa Mexico."

"Okay, Vic! Ya lo escucharon! A trabajar!"

Better watch out, BMTH, because I will find you.


	5. Chapter Four

Kellin

 

This wasn't happening.

I was just ripped away from the one man I loved. I was just ripped away from kids, from my father, from my friends. From Jesse. Oh, God, I wondered if he was okay. Please still be alive. Please tell me they saved you in time. Just... please.

I sit and I wait, feeling broken and hollow. I held my hands close to my face. I was in the helicopter they escaped to. They had tied my wrists together and pushed me into a corner. I didn't mind. I wanted to stay as far away as possible from them.

I hadn't stopped crying since my almost wedding. I couldn't stop crying. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I didn't know what they were going to do to me. I was so scared.

I stayed huddled in the corner while trying to stop crying. I knew it annoyed some people - my uncle - and some people resulted to anger and violence when they were annoyed. I didn't want to risk that.

I whimper and flinch when I hear them speak. "Boss?" They were British. Who were they? "Yeah, Nichols?" I assumed that was boss. He had such a deep voice and ever prominent growl to his voice that caused me to shiver in fear.

"We've almost reached the bunker."

"Good. I'll call Jordan to prepare the jet."

Jet? Why did they need a jet? Where were we going? Were they taking me out of the country? Fuck. I felt more tears bubble up in my eyes. I lean my head against the wall and close my eyes, letting the tears fall.

"I'm gonna check on the prisoner." That was Boss's voice.

My eyes shoot open in fear. No, no, no, no, no. Please don't come here. I see a curtain pushed aside and there stood a beast of a man. I felt like crying more. I was going to die.

He begins walking closer and I scoot more into the wall, hoping it'd swallow me up. He stood in front of me and let my head drop. I couldn't look at him. He crouches down and I turn my head away. I clenched my eyes shut, hoping he'd go away.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I whimper, letting more tears fall. I scooted away from his hand. Why wouldn't he just go away? His hand moves from my shoulder to my chin and turns my head to face him. I flinched at his touch.

"Open your eyes."

I didn't want to obey. I didn't want to look at him. But I didn't know what he would do if I didn't. I didn't know what he was capable of. It was exactly the same as to when I met Vic. And I found out exactly what Vic was capable of.

I slowly open my eyes. And I hear his breath hitch. I avert my eyes. I was scared. That was never a good sign. "Look at me." I whimper, but do as he says. His grip on my chin loosens and I'm staring into hazel eyes through my tears.

"God, you're beautiful."

And that scared me. I wanted him to stop talking. I didn't want to hear about his temptation. I didn't want to hear about how he wanted me. How he thought I was beautiful because I knew what would happen if he thought that. I knew exactly what he would do to me. I didn't respond.

"Boss, we're about to land," breaks the silence.

"I'll be right there," he yells over his shoulder and I flinch. Then he turns to me, "Better hold onto something. It'll be a rough landing." And I didn't know if he was making fun of me or not, but I knew he was being serious.

The landing was rough, but I lived. I hear comotion up front where Boss and Nichols were, but I ignored it until the door beside me was opened and Boss pulled me out roughly by the arm. "Boss? I thought we weren't taking anyone?" A guy with dark brown hair and big blue eyes spoke.

He was a lot taller than I was, he was taller than Vic. He wasn't as tall as Austin, though. He was covered in tattoos, everywhere except his face. He had a strong jawline. His lips were set in a straight line. 

"We weren't. But I couldn't resist how pretty he is."

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from sobbing. I didn't know why I was so broken. I had healed. I had overcome the years of abuse I had to endure from my uncle. I overcame the pain Vic had caused me. I overcame everything.

But now, I was back at square one. It's as if everything I conquered didn't happen and I was back to being the boy who was scared of everything. It's how I felt. And it was because I was away from my rock, my savior, my love. Vic.

He was what was keeping me together. He helped me heal. He saved me. I loved him. He was the father of my children. The love of my life. The only man I have ever loved.

And this man just took me away from him. With no reason except that I was pretty. This man didn't let me get married to Vic, and I still don't know why to that. I didn't even know who they were. I assumed they were a gang, though, because they attacked us, Pierce the Veil.

But I was brought out of my thoughts when I feel someone press something to my face. I stuggle against whoever it is, but I slowly feel myself lose consciousness. My eyes felt heavy and I couldn't keep them open any longer. Everything went dark.

~~~

I sit up gasping. I place a hand on my chest, feeling my heart beat speed up. The cold sweat I had formed in my sleep made me wrinkle my nose. I needed a shower.

But then I remembered. I was kidnapped on the day of my wedding. I was separated from Vic and my kids. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know who took me. I might die. All that I know is gone.

The one thing I did know was I wanted to get home.

My head snaps towards the door when I hear it opening. There stood Boss. He had what looked like clothes in his hands.

"You can change out of that tux if you'd like. The clothes should be your size."

I stared at him curiously and fearfully before giving a small nod. I slowly climb out of the bed, steadying myself on one od the columns. Boss had rushed forward, but I stopped him when I stood up straight.

He hands me the close and I take them cautiously before looking at him. The air was tense and we just stared at each other. I was hoping he would have gotten the message, but he didn't move. "Um, can you - may you turn around?"

He looked surprised I spoke and nodded, doing as I asked. I place the clothes on the bed. I begin removing the tux and put on the clothes to find it was a tank top and a pair of sweats. He was right, they were my size. I fold my tux gently and lay it on the bed, smoothing it out.

"Come now, I'm going to give you a tour of the place."

This time it was my turn to be surprised. He was being nice to me. Come to think of it, it was also surprising I wasn't chained up. That's what Vic's men did when they took me.

When he leads me out of the room, I see there were two men on either side of the door. "That was your room, by the way," he spoke in his British accent. I nod. He gave me a curious look.

"You don't speak much, do you?"

I bit my lip. "I-I don't speak much to my captors," I mumble.

"You were about to marry one. Was he forcing you?"

"N-No. I fell in love with him."

He hums, "Well, I see why he fell for you. You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen." I felt my eyes water. Please stop saying that.

"Why?" Shit, why do I always do that?!

"Why don't you want me complimenting you," he asks softly, gently. I look up and meet his eyes. "My being pretty hasn't exactly given me an easy life. I've seen enough not to trust."

"I see. Well, if you're worried about me forcing you into something, I won't. Just looking at you, I can tell you've been through enough. I don't need to add to that."

I didn't know how to respond, so I didn't. What do you say to that? My eyes flutter to meet his. I stared at him curiously. Who was this man? If he didn't want me for sex, what did he want? Why abduct me? Was he going to hurt me? But he met my gaze and I could tell, no, he wouldn't hurt me.

I settled for nodding at him and we continued on our way. "My bedroom is over there," he said pointing to the door at the end of the hall. Conviently, it was the only other door beside my new room. He leads me out another door which led to a hallway. "That's the east wing. No one is allowed in there unless stated by me that they can enter. And now you."

He leads me down the hall. He told what was behind each door, who's door it was. Then we're going down a flight of stairs. "This is the living room. Feel free to make yourself at home whenever you wish. The kitchen's in there. But we mostly eat out since not many guys can cook."

"I'll cook."

He turns to face me, shock evident on his features. "You will?" I nod. "I guess it's the least I can do since you're not hurting me."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't mind it."

"Well, thank you, then. It's been a while since we've had a nice home-cooked meal."

He continues on. "Here's another bathroom. And more bedrooms."

"How many people are in your gang?" I ask, looking up at him. "Couple hundred," he shrugs, "we're not that big. We're new."

"And what's your gang's name?"

"Bring Me The Horizon."

I nod. I haven't heard of them. That means Vic's never heard of them, and who knows if he'll ever find me. That thought broke my heart. I'd never see my kids again. Stop, Kellin. You can't cry anymore.

I swallow, "And what's your name?"

"Oliver, but you can call me Oli. What's yours?"

"K-Kellin."

He hums, "What a unique name, like yourself. It's pretty." Is everything about me pretty?! "What's your full name?"

"Kellin Quinn Bostwick." Fuentes. Kellin Quinn Fuentes. "Yours?"

"Oliver Scott Sykes."

I nod before I realized something. "Where's the rest of your gang?"

"Knowing them, a stripper house. Or selling drugs." My eyes widen. Stripper house? Oli may not hurt me, but will they? I don't voice my thoughts and follow after Oli as he leads us back to the living room. "I guess it's time for rules." Of course.

"Uh, first one, no phone... yet. Um, rule two, no leaving the house... yet. Hmm, I think that's it. You can do pretty anything else. Watch tv, cook, swim, watch movies, clean, if you'd like. If you want to get on the internet, the laptop's are monitored. So, uh, yeah. That's it. Oh, uh, wait. My little brother likes to visit sometimes, so beware of him. He's a little hyper." And my jaw drops. That's it? No sex? No forced cleaning? I can do whatever I want?

"That's it?"

"Yep. Maybe I'll come up with more later, but for now, that's it. Say, uh, you don't have to if you don't want to, but about that cooking?" I nod.

"Okay. What would you like?"

"Anything, but I'm vegetarian." I nod and get up, finding my way to the kitchen. It wasn't too hard. I begin looking throught their cabinets and fridge. Looking through the fridge, I see they had meat substitutes.

I begin making whatever I could find for Oliver. I smile remembering Vic. Vic also preferred to shorten his name from Victor to Vic. They both also had six letters in their name and kept three.

When I finish, I serve the food. Finding plates wasn't too hard. The utensils were harder since I had to look through a lot of drawers. But I found a fork and placed the food on the table. "Uh, Oli? Food's ready!"

He walks in after I call him. He takes a seat where I set the food and I sit across from him. He takes the first bite and his eyes widen at me. "What's wrong," I ask, worriedly.

"Kellin, where'd you learn to cook like this?"

I shrug, trying to forget. There was no Vic here to help me to forget everything my uncle did to me. No Vic to soothe my aching heart. I felt my wounds start hurting as I remembered getting tortured.

The slashes on my back. The word cut into my chest. My aching ribs. They burned. But they had been healed long ago. The scars were present, but they didn't hurt. Until now. And no one could help me forget.

"Kellin?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry. Just lost in thought, I guess."

He seemed to buy it. "Okay. But can you answer the question now?"

"Yeah, I learned to cook from a young age. My uncle didn't know how to, so I had to teach myself." Not an entire lie. It was mostly true. Not all of it, but most. Which is why he bought it, because I wasn't lying entirely.

Oliver didn't need to know what would happen if I didn't cook for my uncle. Oliver didn't need to know why I had to teach myself. He didn't need to know anything. He was just another captor and that's what he'd always be.

"Oh. Your parents?"

Fuck.

"My mom died at a young age. And my dad had abandoned me after she died." He looked at me, a little surprised. But he didn't look sympathetic, he looked understanding.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, thank you for this, a home-cooked meal. It was delicious and it's been a while."

"You're welcome."

"Now, can I tell you a joke my friend told me?"

"Sure."

"How much does the polar bear weigh?" That sounded familiar. Where have I heard that?"

"I don't know. How much?"

"Enough to break the ice!" And I had to laugh at the sheer stupidness of the joke. "You can laugh!" We spent the rest of the day just talking. Not getting to know each other, just talking. And I realized something.

I felt at ease with Oliver.


	6. Chapter Five

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?" He moves his gaze from the tv to me. And he just stared at me. I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I lower my gaze before speaking.

"When will the others be returning?"

"Not too sure. They left a little before you woke up. It might be a while. Some are in their rooms, some are getting money. Who knows?"

But almost by magic, some of the other gang members walk in. There were around twenty that walked in. Some begin walking into the kitchen and others up the stairs. Oliver stands up and whispers something in one of the member's ear.

He had wide blue eyes and curly brown hair. He was around Oliver's height. His eyes shift to me making me lower my gaze again, turning to face the television. I knew they were talking about me and I shift around a bit.

Looking at them from my peripheral vision, I see the guy pull out his phone and type something onto it. Then a bunch of the other members start coming back to the living room. What was going on?

A couple minutes later, people start walking through the door. Person after person started showing up, and they started sitting at the dining table, some stayed standing, others came to sit on the couches, most avoided me which I was grateful, but they all came and made sure they were facing Oliver.

I think Oliver had called the whole gang to come home. He stood in the middle and began to speak. "As you may have heard, we attacked Pierce the Veil." The gang cheered and I bit my lip. "What we didn't know, though, was that Victor was getting married! And I got his bride!" The gang cheers louder and my eyes cloud with unshed tears.

"Kellin, come here." He says, it wasn't even a command, but I did as he told me. I walked up so I was standing beside him and he grabs my arm gently, pulling me closer to him. "This is Victor's fiancé, and he's now mine. If any of you hurt or touch him, I will kill you.

He is now a member of Bring Me The Horizon and I expect him to be treated as such. He has also offered to cook. Don't abuse that luxury. You can all go now." Most leave, but not before sizing me up. I move closer to Oliver when I see that happen.

He was the only person here I trusted enough to not hurt me. I didn't like how some of the others were looking at me.

A few stayed, one of them being the blue-eyed and curly haired beauty. When he sees me staring at him, he smiles. And it wasn't a malicious smile, it was nice. Oliver begins walking towards them and I follow.

"Kellin, these are my closest men. If you ever have a question, or problem, come to one of them. This is Jordan," he begins pointing to the one he had talked to earlier. I nod at him. "Lee," he pointed to one who didn't smile, just gave me a straight face. "Matt Nichols," he said, gesturing to the one covered in tattoos. Wait - Nichols? Wasn't he also on the helicopter? "And Matt Kean," the last one had light brown hair.

I nod. I give them a small smile and awkward wave and they all start gushing. "Aww, Oli, he's adorable." Their accents were very thick, I didn't understand everything they said. But I knew they were complimenting me and I blushed.

"Guys, he's blushing!"

"Awww," they all said.

"Okay, guys, leave him alone." Oliver grabs my arm and pulls me out of the little circle they had me in. They all raise their hands in defense before Jordan speaks. "By the way, Tom said he'd be coming by one of these days."

"Fine," Oliver nods.

"Um, Oli?" He turns to look down at me. "Yeah?"

"Who's Tom?"

"My brother."

I nod. He had mentioned him, just never told me his brother's name. I see the others staring at me, and I move a little behind Oli. 

"Hey, Kellin," I look up. "You can go ahead and do whatever you want. I need to talk to the boys." I nod and begin to walk away slowly.

I walk up the stairs and into my room. I nod slightly at the guards before entering. I hurry to the bed and just sit there. I didn't want to be here. I wanted Vic. I wanted my kids, my father, my friends. Jesse.

Oh, God, was he okay? Please be okay.

Looking around the room, I see there were a few windows. I get out of bed and walk towards one. Locked. I didn't bother with others, I knew they'd be locked as well. But I push the curtains aside and look out to see where we were.

Looking out, I see we were in the country. I saw nothing but fields of grass, and while it was beautiful, my hope diminished as no one would be able to find me out here. Looking down, I see some people playing with dogs.

Why would they have dogs? But I didn't care as I'm leaving my room again. Oliver did say I could do anything, maybe not go outside, but there were gang members out there and I wasn't going to run.

I've learned running is pointless when it comes to gang members.

I go down the stairs slowly, and listen for Oliver's voice. I didn't hear it. I heard others voices, but I walk to the back of the house and open the glass door. I tried to look as natural as possible so no one would question it.

But I make it and see a few gang members with a couple of dogs. They were tiny dogs and I had to smile and the normalcy of it all. I walk closer and when the dogs notice me, they run towards me, barking happily and wagging their tails.

I pick one up and it licks my lips. I laugh. "Thank you for being the first dog I've kissed," I check his dog tag, "Oskar." I set him down, but he begins jumping up and I decide to pick him up again.

I look up and see the other few people looking at me. I blush, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nah, you're fine. Just, the dogs really seem to like you." A girl answers. Looking at her, I see she was covered in tattoos and she had straight black hair with bangs. I also noticed a nose ring. This girl was gorgeous.

"I guess. Who's are they?"

"Oli's. They're for when his brother visits. To keep him entertained. Tom can be a real pain sometimes."

I nod. "What's your name?"

"Hannah. I already know yours." I nod, bashfully. She walks up to me and hands me a red ball. I take it with the hand not carrying Oskar.

I set him down to which he starts barking and jumping. But I show him the red ball and he perks up. The other dogs were with others. I gently throw the red ball and he runs after it, snatching it and bringing it back.

We played for who knows how long until we both tire ourselves out. I pick him up and walk to a rocking chair before sitting down placing him on my lap. He gets comfortable and I lean back, beginning to move the chair.

And it's not long after my eyes close.

~~~

I awake in my bed and I sit up in a panic. How did I get here? I was still fully clothed. Looking down, I see Oskar at the foot of the bed. He was still sleeping peacefully. I smile and rub his back a bit, but stop before I wake him.

"You're awake."

I jump at the voice, but turn to face Oliver. He didn't look too happy. His face and voice were devoid of emotion. "Yes," I respond, though it wasn't a question. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you. Oskar came because he growled when I set him down on the ground." I nod and clutch the sheets. Oliver was scaring me. I didn't know how'd he react while angry. Would he be abusive?

"Thank you."

He hums in acknowledgement. I bite my lip. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?" He raises an eye-brow. "You broke one of my few rules. I said you could do anything but go outside. And what did you do?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just - "

"Just what? Wanted to see how far you could push me?"

"No!"

He sighs. "Kellin, please." He takes a deep breath. "I'm not mad, a little frustrated, but not mad. Next time, please just tell me you're going outside."

"Next time?"

"Well, yes. You've proven we can trust you not to run away. So you can go outside, but please, just tell me, or Jordan, you're going outside. I need to know where you are so that I can find you. And go outside with others. There are still gangs here who hate us."

There were gangs that hated them? But I nod. "Okay."

"Good. Now, feel free to go back to sleep. Or, maybe, you could cook again." I nod. And he smiles, "Great! Thank you. See you downstairs!" Then he leaves and I'm sitting in bed, shocked.

No yelling? No hitting me? No lesson taught? No threats? He let me get away with breaking a rule. He wasn't mad, angry. Just frustrated, upset. And he's still letting me go outside.

I couldn't get over it. Even with Vic, I never had so much freedom. Had I broken a rule in the beginning, there was no doubt Vic would have hurt me - he did, a couple of times. But Oliver, he didn't. No threats, beatings, or rape. He just told me to tell him next time. That wasn't even a warning.

He really just let it go.

I felt a smile come on to my face. It was a small one, but it was there. I look up to the door, to where Oliver was standing, and my smile grows. I was smiling.

I hurriedly get out of bed and run downstairs, I could vaguely hear Oskar after me, but I didn't stop. I run into the kitchen and ignore the others there until I found Oliver and when I do, I call him.

He turns to face me and I run to him and hug him. My arms wrap around him and my legs are around his waist as I dig my face into his neck. His arms wrap around to catch me.

"Thank you, Oli."


	7. Chapter Six

Vic

There he lay still, dead and I could only watch in despair. He died on the day that should have been the happiest day of my life. Of Kellin's life. Of his life. He wanted nothing more than for Kellin to be happy.

And, now, now this happened. I never did get along with him, hell, I hated him in the beginning. But he protected Kellin when I couldn't, he helped Kellin when I couldn't. He was there for Kellin when I wasn't.

And now he was gone.

Kellin was gone.

I couldn't handle this. Jesse would have been my only reminder of Kellin and now he's dead and I don't know what to do. Kellin doesn't even Jesse's dead. Kellin couldn't even make it to the funeral.

How was he going to react when he found out?

I look around and see Jaime crying. He wasn't sobbing, he just had silent tears falling and he looked dead. Almsot everyone was crying. The guys from the Sirens gang tried to hide it, but I saw the tears. Rowan and Liam didn't try to hide it. And Cope didn't know what was going on, but she was sad, almost as if she could sense the sadness in the air.

Jack and Gabe held hands as they stared at the coffin of their leader. Justin cried silently. I saw Austin and Alan staring sadly. Austin held Jaxin in his arm and his other hand held Alan's in his. I watch as he raises it and presses a kiss to it. I knew what he must be thinking. I was thinking the same. As cruel and selfish as that sounds because Jaime didn't have that luxury.

Phil and Tino stood together with Shay and Aaron. Then the rest of Sleeping with Sirens surrounded us. A bunch of random felons just lost their leader. And a great one at that.

Tony and Mike stood on the other side with Jaime holding hands and as the priest spoke, it began to rain. Fitting. The priest spoke on before letting Jaime go up there to speak. I saw him struggle to move.

He made it, though, and silently sobbed into the microphone before speaking. "Jesse," he chokes. "Jesse was a protecter. That's all he ever did. He protected everyone and everything. Especially those he cared about. He hated when people got hurt, which is why he rarely let them get hurt. He rarely made them hurt others." But then he couldn't talk anymore. He started sobbing and the rain fell all around him. "I'm sorry," he whispers before walking off.

Justin went up next. "Hi, uh. I'd never thought I'd be here, burying someone." He lets out a broken sob. "Not just anyone, the someone. A leader," he looks to the gang, "A partner," he looks to Jaime, "A friend," and he looked out into the distance. He meant it for Kellin.

"Jesse was the best leader we could have ever asked for. He was everything we could have asked for. And sadly, we've lost him. I've known Jesse most of my life, and I know he wouldn't want us to sulk his death, he'd want us to celebrate his life. So, Jesse, I'm glad I knew you. I couldn't have asked for a better brother."

He steps down and slowly, everyone goes up to say something until the only one left was me. I hand Cope to Tony and I walk up to the platform.

I take a deep breath before speaking, "What to say about Jesse that you all already haven't?" I let out a choked laugh and people chuckle along with me. "Jesse was a great man, it almost makes me wonder why he chose this life. He could have done so much more.

I heard stories from Kellin," the whole crowd sombers down again at his name, "about how they met, how they became friends, everything Jesse did for him. The love those two shared for each other was intense, I was always jealous of it. I still am, because I know, even dead, Jesse will always be a better person than me.

He was always so willing to die for someone, it's almost frightening that it actually happened. Scratch that, it is frightening, there is no almost about it. This is terrifying because now you realize that it can happen. Especially to the heroes.

Because that's what Jesse was - is. He's a hero who died for a cause he believed was right - protecting those he loves.

He and I never got along, but he tolerated me only for the fact that I made Kellin happy, the person he cares most about. Everything he did was for Kellin. Every choice, mistake, and step was for Kellin.

Now, I regret never giving him a chance when we all knew he deserved it. But I'm glad I knew him, as a colleague, aquaintence, and family. 

So, here I stand, crying. Because I have truly lost someone special to me. I stand here crying, but I'm also crying for Kellin as well." I step down and walk back to the boys, grabbing Cope along the way. She clutched onto me.

"It okay, Dada."

"I know, bay girl."

"Why Dada sad?"

"Dada lost someone important."

"Mama?"

"Well, your mom, too, but someone else. And I'll miss them, baby." She wiped clumsily at my tears.

"I sowwy, Dada."

"It's okay, Cope." I peck her forehead and cradle her head. I watch as they lower him down and I felt my heart constrict inside me. It was real. It was all real. Jesse was dead. One by one, everyone dropes rhe white roses over the casket. I go last and crouch down beside the hole.

"Protect Kellin, okay? I'll miss you." I stand up, letting the rain pour down on me before dropping the rose inside. I watched as it fell in slow motion before landing on the coffin with the loudest thud I'd ever heard.

The funeral passed and we were all driving off to Of Mice's headquarters. I strap Cope into her booster seat and make sure the boys put on their seat belts, I couldn't lose anyone else. Not now, not ever.

When we arrive, we all sat mourning. Until it was late and we all climbed in a zombie-like state to our rooms. I place Cope in a crib and the boys sleep beside me.

I watch out the window as the rain pours down. I can only picture Jesse in his tomb.

I managed to fall asleep.

The rain fell around me. It was night time and I stood beside Jesse's grave. The hole hadn't been covered yet and I could see the sleek would covered in roses. But I stood alone.

I was in my wedding tux and I held a single white rose in my hand. It pricked my hand and I had blood running down my thumb, but I didn't care. I was getting blood on the white rose and as I lift it to see it, I notice the blood on it.

The pureness of the white rose tainted because of me.

Then suddenly, I'm at a different grave. The rain started falling harder and I couldn't make out the name. I squint my eyes, but couldn't read it.

I was soaked at this point, but I didn't care and when I look at the rose, it's the same one I had tainted. I didn't know who this grave belonged to, but out of respect, I lift my hand over the hole and let the rose fall from my hand.

And slowly, it lands on the casket with a soft thud.

Then suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes and lights up the tombstone and I can read it.

Here lies Kellin Quinn Bostwick  
Beloved Father, Son, and Friend  
1986-2010

Before the same lightning bolt wakes me up.

I sit up in bed, panting.


	8. Chapter Seven

Kellin

 

I watched him.

The rain fell around him. It was night time and he stood beside Jesse's grave. The hole hadn't been covered yet and he could see the casket was covered in roses. But he stood alone.

He was in his wedding tux and he held a single white rose in his hand. It pricked his hand and he had blood running down his thumb, but he didn't care. He was getting blood on the white rose and as he lifted it to see it, I notice the blood on it.

The pureness of the white rose tainted because of Vic.

Then suddenly, we're at a different grave. The rain started falling harder and we couldn't make out the name. Vic squinted his eyes, but couldn't read it.

He was soaked at this point, but he didn't care and when he looks at the rose, it's the same one he had tainted. I didn't know who this grave belonged to, but out of respect, Vic lifted his hand over the hole and let the rose fall from his hand.

And slowly, it lands on the casket with a soft thud.

Then suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes and lights up the tombstone and I can read it.

Here lies Kellin Quinn Bostwick  
Beloved Father, Son, and Friend  
1986-2010

Before the same lightning bolt wakes me up.

I sit up in bed panting. I was covered in a cold sweat, and I was shaking. I sat in my bed, breathing heavily until a knock on the door makes me jump, reminding me all too much of the lightning in my dream.

"Kellin?" Oli opens the door, poking his head in. "I wanted to tell you that I'm - hey, are you okay?" I could only imagine how bad I looked, but nod.

He walks farther into the room and comes up beside me. I clutched my bedsheets, willing the trembling to stop. He sits on the bed and watches me worriedly, "Hey, what's wrong?"

I shake my head, "N-Nothing."

He placed a hand over my shaking one, "Kellin," he spoke softly, "You're as pale as a ghost, your eyes are swollen, as if you've been crying, and you're trembling. Please, tell me what's wrong."

I turn to face him and see him staring at me gently, worriedly, and kindly. I nod at him slowly, "Okay," and I explain to him what happened in my dream. He listened to me intently and didn't wave me off like Vic did when I told him about Rowan's imaginary turtle friend that took him places.

Rowan, my baby. My mood saddened again as I remembered all three of my babies. Who knew when I'd see them again. How were they handling my abduction? Were they eating enough? Was Vic teaching Cope how to use the bathroom?

My babies, my kids, my life. And I feel tears build up in my eyes again. I feel one tear spill before they're all spilling. "Kellin, what happened? What's wrong?"

"My kids. I miss them."

"You have kids?"

I nod, "Three." My tears kept falling, silently. I hear Oli curse under his breath. "I had no idea."

"How could you have? Kidnappers don't exactly ask about the family member's of who they're kidnapping." It wasn't snarky, it was numb. He stayed silent.

"Sorry, you probably don't care about them." I mumble huriedly and wipe my eyes and tears away. He grabs my hands and stops me. I look up at him to see him staring back at me.

"I do care. What are their names?"

"Copeland, Rowan, and Liam."

"How old are they?"

"Cope is one, Rowan is nine now, and Liam, eleven."

"You have a one year old daughter?"

I nod, smiling a bit as I remember my baby girl. He mumbled something to himself again, and when he looked back at me, he looked pain. "Oli? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure," I ask worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Back to your kids, what are they like?"

I smile as I begin to talk about them, starting with eldest. Liam was a strong spirit, he wasn't afraid to stand up for what's wrong. But he was a little teddy bear on the inside who just needed some love since he never got any his whole life. He wanted a parent and I became that.

Rowan was next. He was still very much a child, he didn't have that maturity that Liam had, mostly because Liam was forced to be the adult without even trying. They only ever had their mother. Rowan had his creepy imaginary turtle friend and I always tried humor his crazy antics.

Then there's Cope. Cope was the youngest of them all at one year old. I found her as a new born and watched as her mother died. She learned how to walk a couple months ago and if all is going well, Vic should be teaching her how to pee and poo in the toilet. She can speak a bit better now, but I will always be Mama to her.

He smiles as I speak about them, "They sound amazing."

I nod, "They are." Then I sigh, "I miss them so much. This isn't the first time I've been separated from them."

"What happened the first time?"

And it's almost as if I couldn't hear him, I was back in my uncle's torture chamber. I was back to getting beat to a bloody pulp again. I was getting burned and cut and tortured again. I was away from Vic, away from my kids.

My whole body ached and burned. I couldn't move without it hurting. The word on my torso began to burn, Worthless, it began to bleed, I felt the life leaving my body like it did all those months ago. I was going to die and there was no dad to save me this time.

"Kellin? Kellin!"

I feel Oli shaking shoulders and I snap out of it. My eyes focus back on him and he breathes a sigh of relief when he makes eye-contact. We stare into each other's and I watch as he lifts a hand to wipe away the tears that fell.

"Kellin, my God, you've been through so much and I'm just adding to it."

I shake my head. I grab his hand. "I'm not going to deny that I have been through a lot, but don't feel bad, I knew marrying a gang leader wasn't the safest thing, but I chose to do it. It's no one's fault, I'd prefer it be me over my family any day."

He sighs. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know."

None of spoke after that. But it wasn't tense or uncomfortable. It was soothing, calming, nice even. "Oli?"

"Yeah?"

"We should get out of bed."

"Yeah, we should."

But none of us made a move to get up. We stayed on the bed beside each other, I lift my head to stare into his eyes. He stared back. He had brown eyes, but they could pass off as hazel. They were nice to look at and I felt calm. Almost, at peace.

A knock on the door interrupts our... whatever that was. "Boss? You in there?"

"Yeah!"

"I need to speak to you."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll be right out." He turns back to face me. "I have to go."

I chuckle, "It's okay. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." He gets up hesitantly and walks to the door, and stops for a second. He slowly opens the door, but before walks out, he smiles at me once more, then he leaves. It made me feel warm inside. And that scared me.

I get out of bed and change out of my pijamas to something more appropriate for the day. I walk to the dressers and pull some sweats and a tank top out. I get out of the British flag shirt I'm in and change.

I put socks on and walk into the bathroom, getting ready for the day. When I finish, I walk back out and begin to make the bed.

I slowly walk out of my room, smiling at the two guards by my door before walking down the stairs. I see of Bring Me's members watching tv, eating cereal, and some not eating at all. I bite my lip.

I walk into the kitchen and begin to look through the cabinets and fridge, freezer. I take out the pancake batter, milk, and eggs. Then I begin to look through the kitchen for a bowl and pan, finally finding them in the dish washer.

I wash my hands before I start making the pancakes. As I went along, I noticed some of the gang members watching me. I tried to not let my uneasiness show. I got a plate to stack the pancakes that were ready on.

I knew some of the members were going to want some, so I made pancakes until the whole box was finished. I grabbed two for myself before looking at the others nervously, "Um, you can have some if you'd like. I try to make enough for most of you." They looked shocked, but most began grabbing plates until there were no more pancakes. I made sure to save two for Oli.

I set my plate down and grab the ice cream, placing one scoop on each pancake, then got caramel syrup to pour onto them. Then liquid jelly, and finally maple syrup. I could feel them staring at me, but I take a seat on the couch and watch as the others come out of the kitchen with ice cream on their pancakes. I smiled.

I eat slowly and watch as most of the males scarf down their pancakes. "Holy shit! This is amazing!" I heard so many shouts. After a while, Oli came down the stairs and Matt Nichols goes up to him. "Oli, mate, Kellin is a God's sent, he just made some of the best pancakes we've ever had, they had ice cream!"

I blush at the compliment and continue eating silently until I finish. "Is that so? He did make me some food yesterday."

I walk by them as they talk about my cooking trying to go put my plate in the sink when Matt pulls me back and wraps an arm around my shoulder, "Kellin, mate, promise me you'll cook every meal for us. Please."

I chuckle and nod, "Yeah, it's no problem. But what happens when you run out of food?"

"We'll take you to buy more!"

I laugh, but nod and manage to escape his grasp as I go wash the dishes. I was surprised the kitchen wasn't messy, but then again, no one ever cooked. I feel someone come up behind me. "I take it you won over the gang."

"No, my cooking did." He chuckles. "Speaking of, do you want some," I ask.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I nod and tell him to go sit as I begin to prepare the pancakes the way I ate them. I grab a fork and place the food in front of Oli. He smiles at me and I smile back. "Thank you, Kellin."

"You're welcome."

I walk out of the dining room into the hallway just as I hear the front door being opened and an energetic man enters. He looked strangely a lot like Oli. Oh, wait. This must be his brother.

"Oliver! Oh, sweet brother o' mine!"

I turn back to face Oli who groans when he hears his brother, I had to giggle. "He's in the dining room." Oli gave me a fake glare and I smiled innocently.

"Thank you, stranger," Oli's brother said as he skipped into the dining room then he freezes. "Wait - stranger, I don't know you. What's your name?"

"Kellin."

He takes my hand and shakes enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you, Kellin, I'm Tom. What's your position in the gang?"

"A hostage?" Did that count as a position? He gasps. "My brother has a hostage? He kidnapped you?" I nod, confusedly until he's squealing excitedly. "Oh, my God! Do you know what this means?"

"No?"

"You and Oli are going to fall in love! Hostage and Gang leader! Oh, my God! It's a match made in Heaven. The big, bad gang leader and the innocent, little hostage! Awwww!"

"Tom!" Oli yelled.

My eyes were wide at what Tom had said. I didn't know how to react, he didn't know how right his statements were, just a different gang leader. "Uh, I'm engaged to another gang leader."

Tom's eyes widen and they sparkled excitedly, "Even better! Forbidden love! Oh, this is so romantic!"

"Tom!" Oli yelled. "Stop it!"

"Oh, geez, killjoy!" Tom shouts back at him and Oli rubs a hand down his face. "Tom, why are you here?"

"What? Can't I visit my favorite brother?"

"I'm your only brother." Oli looked annoyed, and while he was brother was a little weird, it was entertaining to watch them interract. "Pssh, and? I could hate you, but I don't."

"Tom, why are you here honestly?"

"Mom wants to invite you over to dinner." Oli looked angry for a second. "Why?"

"She says she wants to see you."

"No."

"Oli, come on, please. It's been so long since you've been home."

"This is my home." Oli's eyes were hard as he said that sentence and I knew it hurt him to hurt his brother. It was obvious how much he cared for him. 

"Please, Oli. Mom really wants you to come."

"So she can insult me more?" Tom looked defeated and I instantly felt bad. His happy demeanor fell. Oli stared him down. "If that's all you wanted to say, you can go now." Tom looked as if Oli had punched him. I knew all too well how Tom felt.

"If you change your mind, you know how to find me."

Oli didn't respond as he glared. Tom left but not before telling me bye. I look back at Oli who could only stare at his empty plate and Tom who walked away heartbroken. I chased after Tom.

"Tom!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Oli."

"It's okay. He and Mom never did get along and she always brings out the worst in him. But she really does love him. I wish he'd go."

"I'm going to try to convince him to."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. He's lucky that his mom is still alive."

"Thank you so much." He hugs me once more before running off. I smile softly after him before walking back inside. When I check the dining room for Oli, but see he's not there. I look around until I see Jordan.

"Jordan? Do you know where Oli's at?"

"Yeah, his bedroom. Why?"

"Thank you!" I rush up the stairs and into our little section to his bedroom. I knock once before speaking, "Oli! Can we talk?"

He opens the door. He looked unimpressed to see me, but opens the door wider to let me in. I hear the door close behind me as I turn to face him. "Oli, are you okay?"

"Fine. Why?"

I bit my lip. I was walking on thin ice here. I didn't want to get him angry or have him snap at me. "Oli, why won't you go to your mom's dinner?"

I see his eyes harden and he wouldn't face me. "I don't want to talk about this," he spoke in a low tone.

I pause. There was always the possibility that Oli could get angry with me. I was still his captive, and he was still my captor. Who's to say he wouldn't hurt me in his blind rage?

But, he doesn't realize what he has. I'd kill for my mom to be with me again. I missed her so much. I still miss her. Oli needs to open his eyes and see what's standing right in front of him. I needed to help him see at least that.

"Oli, why won't you visit your mother?"

"Kellin, I really don't want to talk about this," he growled.

"She wants to see you, Oli. And from what I saw, Tom wants you to visit her as well. He wants you home."

"Kellin, this is my home."

I sigh, "No, Oli, this is your job."

He glared at me fearcely, I'm surprised I'm not dead. "How dare you come in here and tell me what you think you know?"

I back away in fear. "I'm not. I'm telling you what I know. And I know you should go visit her."

"Why does this even matter to you? I don't want to see her and that's final."

"Oli - "

"Kellin, I'm serious. This conversation is over."

"No, Oli, this conversation is not over. You need to talk about this. You can't bottle up all this anger. It's not healthy. It'll only cause you pain."

"Don't you dare come in here and talk about pain! I know pain, Kellin! More than you will ever face!"

My mouth drops in shock. I felt something hot go under my skin, I felt it flow through my veins. More than I'll ever face? He doesn't even know the half of it! Is this what anger was?

"More than you'll ever face? Do you not see where I am? I am in my captor's home! I was kidnapped on my wedding day! This isn't my first time being kidnapped! I've been tortured! I was separated from my kids! My father! My family! I was ab - " I pause he doesn't need to know anything personal. "I've been through a lot more than you think. So, don't you dare tell me you'll face more pain than I ever will because you don't even know the half of what I've been through."

"Why do you want me to visit her so badly? I owe that woman nothing."

"That woman, she's your mother! She gave you life! She loves you unconditionally! Oliver, you don't know what you have! I'd kill to see my mom again! I'd kill for her to still be alive! So the fact that you won't visit your mother is pathetic and sad because I want nothing more than to be in your shoes."

We glared each other down.

"Me, pathetic? You're the one who fell in love with his captor!"

"At least I know love! I love my mother! My father! My kids! My brother-in-law! I know how to love people who don't even deserve it. And you, you can't even love your mother who does deserve your love!"

"That bitch doesn't deserve anything!"

"What has she done?" I yelled.

"That woman has never showed me any love! She never cared about me! She hated me! I wouldn't be surprised if she still does."

"She's trying now! How long has it been since you've seen her?"

He stays quiet, "Long enough," he murmurs.

"Exactly. You haven't even given her a chance!"

"You have no right coming in here and telling me how to run my life! You don't know! I don't want to see her, then I don't want to see her! That's my choice and my right! Isn't that what you Americans always say?" he taunted.

We glared each other down. He was panting heavily and looked ready to kill me. I had never felt anger like this, it was freeing. I'd never been mad, except once when I yelled at my father. But it wasn't like this.

I never before wanted to keep yelling like this. I never before wanted to win like this. It was all too knew, but revealing. It revealed the life I'd been missing.

I stalk towards him until we're chest to chest. I look up and glare into his eyes, "Rights? Gangs don't have rights. Is it my right to get kidnapped?" I spoke lowly and dangerously. "Aren't you suppose to be better than me? Isn't that what you Brits say?"

His glare intensified, but I didn't feel afraid. Had Vic glared at me like this, I'd never be able to stare him in the eyes. In fact, I probably never would have spoken to him like this for fear of what he would have done.

Yet, here I was, in a screaming match with Oli. I wasn't afraid of fighting back. For some reason, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. And that fact alone was enough for me to fight back, enough for me to express how I feel, enough for me to feel anger.

He took a step forward causing me to step back, but we never broke eye-contact. I stared him down, unafraid. He kept moving forward until the back of legs touched the foot of his bed.

"I'm not going to visit Carol."

I didn't know who Carol was, but I'd assumed it was his mother. She was who we were talking about in the first place.

"You are."

"What part of, 'I won't' don't you understand? What's so hard to grasp?"

"All of it! I can't fathom why you can't just forgive your mother! She's trying to be a part of your life and you're just pushing her away! Do you know how cruel that is on your part?!"

He chuckles darkly, "I'm a cruel man."

And that's when my anger vanished. That one sentence changed everything. I stare into his eyes before speaking, "No, you're not."

And that one sentence seemed to make his anger disappear. He stops glaring at me and only stared into my eyes. He was no longer angry, just hurting. I saw it in his eyes. His mother had hurt him, but as someone who lost his mother, I know that he needs to forgive her.

Because if something were to happen to her, he'd never forgive himself.

His whole demeanor changed and he looked defeated.

"I am," he said, sadly.

"No, Oli, you're not."

He gives me a sad smile. "I'll visit my mom."

"Good," I breathed.

"But you have to come with me." I nodded. That wasn't too bad. It sounded fair enough. I might also be able to see why Oli hates his mother so much.

"Okay."

Then we just stood there. Just staring at each other. No anger, not anymore.

He places his hands on my shoulders before moving them up until he was cupping my face. He looks into my eyes, searching my face before he makes up his mind.

I was confused as to what he was doing until he does it.

I freeze in shock. And my eyes widen. But I see his eyes close. I couldn't belive he'd done this. Never would I have imagined it. We were only arguing a few minutes ago.

And the worst part was, I liked it. I didn't push him away. I returned it. But I didn't feel guilty.

Oli kissed me.

And I kissed back.


	9. Chapter Eight

I leaned back and pulled him down with me as my back hit the bed. He climbed over me so that he hovered and continued to kiss me. My hands remained on his face as he used his to hold himself up.

My hands move from his face up higher and tangle themselves in his brown hair. I pull gently as he begins to kiss me harder. He pries my lips apart as he begins to move his tongue against mine. I moan quietly and pull him closer.

One of his hands begins to trail down and goes under my shirt. He skims his fingers slightly against my skin and I shudder against his touch. His disconnects his lips from mine and moves them down to my neck. He places soft kisses on my neck and I moan softly.

He begins sucking on the crook of my neck and I whimper when he bites down. He rubs his tongue over it and chuckles before sucking softly again, and soothing the pain. 

"Oli," I moan out breathlessly.

Then my eyes snap open in shock and I push him off. "Oh, my God," I murmur. "Oh, my God!" I say, louder.

"Kellin, what happened? What's wrong?" My head snaps to face him and I see him genuinely worried. I get up hurriedly and back away before running out of his room and into mine, slamming the door shut. 

I slide down the door in despair and hug my knees to my chest. I feel the door being knocked on behind me, "Kellin! Kellin!"

I ignore him. "Oh, this can't be - no. I can't believe I did this. I cheated on Vic. Oh, my God," I sob into my knees.

"Kellin, open up, please!"

"Go away!"

"Kellin, please open this door!"

"No, Oli."

The pounding stops and I hear shuffling on the other side as I cry quietly. I hear voices muffled on the other side and I stand up on shakey legs and move to my bed where I climb under the covers and pull my legs to my chest again.

"Kellin? I'm going to stay outside your bedroom door until you're ready to talk, okay? I'll wait for you."

And I can't help but compare him to Vic.

I think it was the first night I spent with Vic, I had tried to run away to find Jesse and protect him from my uncle, but Vic stopped me. He had punched me. And I ran into the bathroom where I fell asleep, afraid for my life with Vic. Vic had picked the lock and carried me out. He didn't wait.

But Oli, he was willing to wait. He wasn't going to force himself in. He was going to wait outside until I was ready to let him in. This was my choice. And that fact made me cry harder.

I cried because for the first time ever, I had actual freedom of my choices for once. I wasn't free physically, but emotionally, yes. And I cried.

I don't when or for how long I cried, but I must have fallen asleep during my crying because next thing I know, I'm waking up at around midnight. The red, bright numbers on my clock showed me.

I get out of bed and begin walking to the door. When I open it, I see a body laying across the door, sleeping. Oli. I had to smile. He wasn't kidding, he honestly was waiting for me.

I walk over his body and crouch down before settling down on my knees. I see the guards were gone. I lean over his face and look down at him. His pink lips were slightly parted as he slept and one arm was thrown over his stomach.

Some of his hair was falling over his forehead and I move it back with my thumb. My thumb rubs against his soft skin and I shiver slightly. I watch him sleep and I felt calm until I got an idea, I bite my lip lightly.

I lean over and place a kiss on his forehead. Then I lean back.

"Oli," I whisper, "Oli, wake up," I say, shaking him slightly. He groans and whines at being woken up. "Come on, Oli, you can't sleep on the floor. It'll hurt you."

He groans, but begins to sit up. I lean back and wait for him to be completely sitted. "Kellin? Are you ready to talk," he mumbled. "Not quite yet," I whisper. "Let's go eat something first."

I stand up and hold my hand out for him to take. When he does, I pull my hand back and begin walking towards the stairs. I kept my distance from him. But we reach the kitchen and I pour each of us a bowl of cereal.

We eat in silence and I didn't want to break it. Breaking it would mean we'd have to talk about what happened, and I didn't really want to. Not now, at least, but I knew I'd have to.

We finish and I pick up both the plates silently and take them to the sink where I wash both the bowls and spoons and whatever other dishes I could fine. Finally, I think Oli got impatient because he walks into the kitchen.

"You done yet, Kellin?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm done." I turn of the faucet and dry my hands before we're both climbing up the stairs again and into my room. I take a seat on the bed and he stands at the foot of it. I pull my knees to my chest.

I knew he was staring at me, but I couldn't meet his gaze. "Kellin?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened earlier?"

"When?" I was playing stupid, I know I was. But I didn't want to talk about it.

"You know when, Kellin. Please, what happened? We were kissing and you seemed like you were enjoying it, and I - "

"That's the thing, Oli," I begin, still not meeting his eyes. My head was facing the door, "I did enjoy it."

"Then what seems to be the problem?" I hear movement and next thing I know is he's grabbing my hands from his spot on the bed. "Please, what happened?"

"The problem is the fact that I enjoyed it, Oli. I shouldn't have enjoyed it. I shouldn't want to kiss you again. You touch doesn't repel me like Vic's did when I first met him. It should disgust me. The problem is that I'm still engaged to Vic. I cheated on Vic. I still love Vic."

"But you're beginning to grow feelings for me as well."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I am not growing feelings for you, I won't allow it. What happened was a mistake." I remove my hands from his grasp and wrap them around my legs again. "And it won't happen again."

"What makes you think I won't kiss you anyway?"

I turn my head to face him slowly, I look straight into his eyes as I speak, "You respect me. You wouldn't do anything against my will."

He stays silent at that and looks down at his lap. I uncoil myself and crawl over to him where I climb into his lap. I place a hand under his chin and raise his head. "Thank you." He gives me a small smiles and places his hands at my waist, pulling me closer.

He lays his head on my shoulder and I lay my head on his. I feel him press his lips to a certain spot and if I recall, it's where he put his mark.

Before I could tell him anything, his lips are gone and it didn't seem like he'd try anything else. Though, he leans back and I land on top of him. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but then he moves us around and my head touches a pillow.

I unwrap my legs from around him and turn around. He begins to spoon me and that's how we lay. "You're still going with me to meet my mom later."

I chuckle silently, "Okay." Then we fall asleep.

The next time we wake up, I feel someone's arm wrapped around me and I smile at the familiarity of it. I felt safe, protected, but I didn't feel constricted, trapped. With Vic, when he had his arm around me, I did feel safe, I did feel loved, but I also felt trapped, like I wasn't allowed to escape.

With Oli, I did feel safe and protected, but I wasn't trapped. Oli wasn't holding me hostage, figurately speaking. I like how Oli holds me. And that's why I needed to get away from him.

Whatever I have - whatever I'm feeling - for Oli is not good. Nor is it safe. I'm engaged to Vic. I love Vic. And the moment all of this is over, I will marry Vic.

I will go with Oli to visit his mother, but the moment that's over, i will distance myself. This that I feel for Oli has to vanish.

I love Vic.

I love Vic.

I love Vic.

But now, I'm not so sure.


	10. Chapter Nine

Vic

"Dada?"

I turn away from the window to face Copeland, "Yeah?"

"Where Mama?"

My throat tightens. Kellin. He's still gone. Those fucking low lives still have him and who knows what they're doing to him. They could be torturing him, hurting him, raping him. My fists clench. 

"Mama isn't home yet, baby."

"When, daddy?"

"Soon, Cope. Soon. I promise."

I pick her up and walk around the house until I'm out and walk around California. We decided to hide out here with Of Mice and the Sirens gang. I see Alan playing with his son while Austin watched cautiously while trying to focus on whatever one of his men was telling him.

Jaxin giggled causing Alan to smile and pick him up before setting him down and taking his hand as they begin to walk down the street. I see Jaxin run across the street onto the sidewalk and as I look back at Alan, I see him smiling at his son.

Looking on the other side of Alan, I see it. "Alan!"

I set Cope down and run towards him before tackling him to the ground and hearing the gun shoot. The people begin to panic and I see everyone was on the ground, trying to avoid getting hit. Austin had swooped in and grabbed Jaxin, taking him somewhere before running back outside to watch Alan.

"Alan," I say from above him. "What?"

"Do you know how to escape a gun?"

"My husband is a gang leader. Do you really think I don't know?"

The sass on that boy. "Okay, when I get off of you, I need you to start crawling, alright? Don't stand up until you've reached where Austin is." He nods and I roll off of him. I watch as he begins to crawl away and I crawl toward the shooter.

I look back once more to see Alan made it safely to Austin who held him close. They walk inside. I stand up and begin to follow the guy as I see him run off. I run quietly after him.

He stops after a while and takes out a phone. "Hey, Josh?" A pause. "Vic's boyfriend is not here. For a moment, I thought it was the ginger, but he's married to Of Mice's leader. Maybe Oli did get to him already."

Oli? Who was Oli? And who is Josh?

"I'm just saying, Boss. We had a clear picture and I haven't seen him anywhere, not since Bring Me said they would attack Pierce the Veil."

Another pause.

"Alright, Boss, I'll keep looking for Vic's boyfriend. But I honestly think Oli has him." My eyes widen and I feel my heart pulse faster. I turn back and see his back is towards me.

I take a deep breath and tackle the guy down. "Where is he?"

He squirms underneath me. "Get off!" I dig his face into the ground. "Tell me where Kellin is!"

I pick his head up enough for him to speak, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Vic," I whisper into his ear, "and I want my boyfriend back."

"We don't have him!"

"I heard you talking about him!"

"I swear, we don't have him!" I sigh in annoyance and grab his head. "You may not have him, but you planned on taking him and that still makes you guilty," I say, before snapping his neck and his body fell limp.

I grab his phone and dial the last person he talked to. It rings one. "Hello?"

"Josh, hi."

"What? Who is this? Where's Dan?"

"I want him back."

"Who? Who is this?"

"This is Vic."

A pause. Then a chuckle. "I assume it's safe to say you killed Dan?"

"You assume correctly. And I want my boyfriend back."

"Oh, but, Vic, we don't have him."

"I heard you talking about him."

"Yes, but we don't have him. Although, I think I know who does."


	11. Chapter Ten

Kellin

"Oliver!" I shout. I had been trying all morning to get him to take a bath.

"What," he whined.

"Get in the shower," I tell him sternly, placing a hand on my hip and pointing to the bathroom door. He stayed laying on my bed. "Oliver! We have to be at your mother's in two hours! Get in the shower."

"No."

I huff, but take a deep breath to calm myself down. "Alright, fine. I'm going to shower first. I expect you to shower afterwards."

He sits up and smirks my way, "I could always join you."

"Oliver," I gasp in offense. I grab a pillow from one of the couches in the room and throw it at him.

"Hey!" He shouts, indignant, and holding the pillow.

"No. Bad boy!"

"Bad boy? I'm not Oskar!"

"Yeah, Oskar's actually a good boy. Now, I'm going to shower. You better shower afterwards."

"Fine, fine," he sighs. I send him a glare once more before walking into the bathroom. I lock the door behind me, it wasn't that I didn't trust Oliver, I just...

I get undressed and turn on the showerhead where I climb in when the water's hot enough. The water glides down my body, soaking it. I grab for the shampoo when my hair is wet enough, but don't bother turning the water off.

Then I grab the sponge and soap and begin to cleanse my body. I let the water wash it all away. Then I turn the shower head off and step out of the shower, grabbing my towel and drying myself off before I realize I didn't bring my clothes.

Fuck... I sigh and wrap the towel around myself before opening the door slightly. "Oli?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I see him appear at the door way. "Um, actually, I need you to get my clothes."

His eyes scan my body and I blush before he nods. "Yeah, okay. What is it?"

"It's on top of the dresser. I had picked it out earlier." He nods and I see him walk to the dresser and pick up the clothes I had carefully folded. He hands them to me and I take them before closing the door.

I let the towel drop and I stare at myself in the mirror. Worthless was still a very obvious scar on my body and I made sure to cover it when I opened the door for Oli. No one was to know about it or how I got it. They would open wounds I'm not ready to open.

I put on my underwear. Then the khaki's and a button up. It was different from my usual attire, but it was Oli's mom I was meeting. It felt right to dress formally. I walk out of the bathroom and Oli was still laying on the bed. "You can shower now."

He nods and sits up, but he freezes when he sees me. "You-You look beautiful."

I smile bashfulky, "Thank you." He kept staring at me and I blushed again under his gaze. I lower minr and look down. "Oli?"

"Oh, right. I'll be back." He walks into my bathroom and it's not long before I hear the water running. I busy myself by putting on my shoes and then making the bed. I walk to my dresser and begin to look through all the colognes and perfumes they had and pick one with not a strong scent.

I brush my hair and then run a hand through it to make it look natural. Then I wait for Oliver to walk out, but I hear scratching at the door and when I open it, I see Oskar and Luna. They begin to run circles around me and I laugh.

I play with them as I wait for Oli to walk out and I can't help but think about how much the kids would have loved to have a pet or pets. Especially Rowan, he had Timmy for a reason. How I missed them, but I was grateful they didn't have to endure what I'm enduring. They were safe back home. With Vic.

I sigh sadly as I hear the door open. As I turn around, I expect Oli to have already had clothes on, but he was just in a towel. I squeal and turn back around. But I felt myself get hot when I saw his naked chest. He was broad and big and strong, covered in tattoos. I could only imagine what it'd feel like to have his hard chest over my chest.

Kellin! No! You're engaged! I take a deep breath before speaking. "Oliver! Why aren't you clothed?"

"I don't know what to wear." I sigh and turn to face him. "Follow me." I walk out of my room and walk into his, the dogs and him following. I walk to his closet and begin to rummage and look through it.

I find some black slacks, a white button up, and a black blazer. As I turn to hand them to him, I bump into his chest And his chest was just as hard as I imagined. Kellin! "Here." He takes them. "Did you grab underwear?"

"Yep." I nod and begin to walk away when I see him drop his towel. "Oh, my God!" I squeal and cover my eyes before turning away. "What is wrong with you?"

I hear him laughing. "Nothing." I don't dare turn back around until a good ten minutes have passed. But I turn back just as he's putting on his blazer and he looked so handsome. He looked sophisticated and proper. He looked like someone from a magazine. He looked nothing like a gang leader. I rush to his closet and hand him some dress shoes. "Put these on."

And when he's done, I smile. "We're good to go. The cheesecake I made should be cooled off by now, so let's just grab that and go."

"I think you're exaggerating, love." I tense up at the nickname and it doesn't look like he noticed what he called me. I shake it off, "I am not. You haven't seen your mother in who knows how long. We have to make an impression."

"Kellin, it really doesn't matter what she thinks."

"It actually does. She needs to think you at least wanted to see her. Now, come on. I need to grab a jacket."

"It's fine. I'll grab one for you. You get the cake."

"Thank you." And I rush down the stairs into the kitchen, thanking the people who compliment me along the way. I open the fridge and pull out the cheesecake. It looked and smelled amazing and I'm glad the gang members had held themselves back as promised. I cover it with aluminum foil.

But they all begin to crowd around. "Come on, Kellin. Are you sure we can't have one bite?"

"No, Matt. This is for Oli's mom."

"But it looks so good! Who cares about Oli's mum?"

"I do."

"You guys heard him," Oli says, saving me and I walk to his side. He's ushering me out and I call over my shoulder, "I'll make you one when I get back!" I vaguely hear them cheer.

I turn back to face Oli and see he had a jacket thrown over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For?"

"The jacket."

"It's no problem, Kellin."

I smile at him and we reach a car. Looking around, I noticed we're on an open field. It looked like there wasn't a city for miles, just fields. It was actually very beautiful. But the weather was changing. The grass was dying, the trees losing their leaves. The birds were migrating and the wind was picking up. That's why I needed a jacket, it was getting colder.

Oliver opens the door for me and I climb in. "Thank you." I put my seat belt on and Oli then climbs in in the driver's seat. He begins to drive and I almost had a heart attack when I saw him drive on the wrong side of the road until I remembered how things were in England.

We drove for a good while because we reached the city and he finally pulled up in front of a mansion. My mouth dropped. It was a beautiful house. It looked to be three stories tall. The driveway was one that curved around and there was a valet who took the keys from Oli.

The front door steps stretched out as big as the fountain. The house was help up by pillars. It was all white and clean. The garden up front and bushes were well maintained. It was all so intimidating.

"Now I'm nervous."

"Don't be. She usually only ever insults me. Dad usually just sits quietly, sometimes standing up for me, sometimes no." He sighs sadly. I grab his arm and stop him from walking. He gives me a curious look.

I lift a hand to his face and smile softly. "It'll be okay." He gives me a sad smile. "Hopefully. Now come on, Carol is an impatient woman."

I nod and we begin walking again. We reach the massive doors and he rings a doorbell. We wait patiently and what seems to be a butler opens up. "Master Sykes. I didn't think you'd be joining us today."

"Neither did I," he murmurs and I jab him with my elbow. He sucks in a breath and I continue smiling as if nothing had happened. The butler smiles back. "Hello, I don't believe we've met."

"No. I'm Kellin."

"You're American! Oh. Haven't met many of those. Come in, come in. Your family is in the dining room, Master Sykes."

He opens the door wider and we walk in. "Would you like for me to hang that coat up, Master Sykes?"

"Yes, please and thank you." Oli hands him the sweater and the butler is scurrying off. "Come on. The dining room is this way." He leads me down a hallway before making a left and there stood one of those long tables you only see in movies.

"Kellin! Oli! I'm so glad you could make it," Tom is rushing towards us and he hugs me, careful of the cake in my hands. I laugh silently. "Hey, Tom. I told you we'd make it."

He nods and turns his attention to Oli who softens at his brother. "Hello, Tom."

"Hi, Oli! Come on, come on!" Tom begins to pull Oli closer and I follow after them. As we reach the table, I see an older man at the head chair and an older woman beside him. She was dressed accordingly and strikingly. Her hair was turning gray, but it worked with her brown hair as she had it in curls and it looked like highlights.

The man was a bit heavier, but he was dressed in a suit. His head was all white, but he managed to look handsome. He had some glasses perched on his nose and he had a watch on his wrist that looked to be gold. I knew who Oli came out more like.

"Son, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Thank you, Father," he turns to face his mom. "Carol."

"Oliver."

They at one another until she flits her eyes towards me. "Who's this?"

"I'm Kellin, ma'am."

"American? Hmmm, you don't fit the picture, but I guess you can't all be fat and disgusting." My mouth slightly drops, but I close it quickly. I feel someone place their hand on the small of my back and place the other on my waist. I turn to face Oli who was dead set on glaring at his mother.

"Oli," I whisper. "It's fine."

He lowers his gaze to me and leans in to my ear. "It's really not."

"Why don't you guys take a seat?" Tom says, breaking the awkward tension. Oli nods slightly and pulls out a chair for me before sitting beside me, farthest from his mother. I place cake on the table. "Oh, Kellin, what did you bring?" Tom asks.

"I baked a cheesecake."

"Ooh! I can't wait!"

"Yes, can't wait to gain all those calories." Oliver, who was holding his glass, tightens his hold on it in anger. No one spoke and I knew Oli wanted nothing more than to leave. I was sat in front of Mrs. Sykes who was sat beside her husband. To her right was Tom who sat in front of Oli.

It was an awkward and tense silence and no one spoke, not even Tom. I played with my hands beneath the table. Finally the food arrived and I thanked those who served me. "Oliver, are you still a vegan?"

"Yes."

"How do you get your protein?!"

Oliver sighs heavily. "Lentils exist, Carol, so do beans and oats and grains, and brocoli. And all those protein bars exist." Mrs. Sykes scoffs. We all begin eating quietly until Mrs. Sykes speaks again.

"So, Kellin, how do you know my son?"

"Well - "

"Oh, you'll love it, mum! Kellin here is Oli's captive! Isn't that so romantic?!"

She wrinkles her nose in disgust, "Quite."

"Why did he take you?"

"My fiancé is another gang leader."

"Which gang?"

"Pierce the Veil." Mr. Sykes chokes on his drink. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Yes, yes. But did you say Pierce the Veil?"

"Yes, sir."

"Victor as the leader?"

"Victor Junior now."

"And you're engaged to him?"

"Yes, sir."

"My boy, you must have some of the worst luck in the world."

"One could say so."

"Well, enough gang talk. Oliver, who are you currently seeing?"

"No one, Carol." I eat quietly beside him. The food was quite delicious.

"Why ever not? I want grandkids."

"Trust me, if I ever do have kids, you wouldn't be allowed to see them." She gasps.

"Oliver!"

"Yes?" He said it so lackadaisically.

"How dare you - "

"Oh, would you look at that? It's time for desert." She glares at him and he glares back. I reach for Oli's hand beneath the table and give it a firm squeeze. He turns to look down at me and his face softens.

"I can see what's happening here."

Oliver and I break our gaze and turn to face a smiling Tom. "What?"

"And they don't have a clue."

I give him a confused look, "Are you quoting the Lion King?"

"You bet I am."

I laugh silently, smiling at Tom. "My, what a beautiful smile." My head turns to face Mrs. Sykes. "You have a beauitful smile." I was frozen in shock but I snap out of it, "Oh, thank you."

I turn to look at Oli and he looked just as shocked. My grip on his hand tightens. Our interlocked fingers our only source of communication. We watch as the servants come to whisk our plates away. I was as they bring our desert and begin to pass it around. I take one gratefully.

But Oli doesn't. "No, thank you. I actually want to taste Kellin's cake." Mrs. Sykes watches him. "I shall have some as well. I'd love to see how average it is." My mood saddens. I can take slurs against me and my being American, but I actually made that cake for her.

Oli's hand tightens around mine. I feel him lean into my ear. "Don't listen to her. We both know how amazing your cooking is." I give him a small smile when he pulls back and nod.

The servant - servant? - serves both Mrs. Sykes and Oli some cake. Oli takes a forkful and smiles. "Delicious, as always," he whispers in my ear. I blush lightly.

I take a bit of the desert in front of me. It looked like banana pudding with vanilla bread and whipped cream. It looked divine. I take a spoonful and smile. It was delicious. I look up just as Mrs. Sykes is about to try my cheesecake. I bite my lip and my nails dig into Oli's hand. He looks my way before moving his gaze to where I'm looking.

Everyone stops eating and just watches Mrs. Sykes. I watch as she brings the fork to mouth and closes her lips around it. Her eyes widen and she looks up at me in astonishment.

"How is that possible?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Don't remember. Don't remember. Kellin! Do not remember! But I couldn't help it. I'm taken back to my childhood, back with my uncle, back in Hell.

Kick.

Kick.

Spit.

Kick.

"You useless motherfucker, I told you to have dinner ready for me everyday." I lay in fetal position on the ground trying to stop my tears from coming. It was no use, though, I was in so much pain.

"I'm sorry. But I-I don't know how to cook, uncle."

He sends one sharp kick to my hip. "I don't care what you can and can't do. When I tell you to do something, I expect it to be done."

"But - " slap! Then he grabs my face and leans in real close, just glaring at me with so much hatred and malice.

"Listen here, boy. I told you that you were suppose to have dinner ready for me when I get home. You didn't. You got punished. I expect next time to be different, or I won't go so easy on you, got it?" I nod fearfully, more tears building up in my eyes. He nods and then pushes me back.

He gives my bloodied body one look of disgust before sneering, "And make sure to clean up this mess!" Then he walks off. But I hear him whisper, "Worthless," once before leaving.

I felt tears building in my eyes. Vic, I need you to save me from the ones that haunt me in the night. I wanted the memories to stop there, but they wouldn't. They just wouldn't stop.

"You piece of shit! You're trying to poison me!" He pushes me to the ground.

"No, uncle! I told you, I can't cook. Please. I'm trying my best." A punch to the face.

"Your best isn't enough. I said cook, and that doesn't taste like cooking. You better learn how to cook fast because I'm getting tired of beating your pathetic ass, Kellin. God, you're so fucking useless! Now I know why both your parents didn't want you!"

That hurt more than anything he could have ever done to me. And in that moment, I had wanted to die.

"Kellin!" I snap out of it and look up around me. Everyone was looking at me worriedly. I was embarrassed and ashamed. I get up hurriedly and run off somewhere into the mansion. I vaguely hear someone calling my name.

I run down the hall, making random turns. Trying to get out of there. I reach a massive door and I pull it open with great difficulty before I realize it leads to a garden in the backyard. I pull it back to close it.

I keep running and I hear the door being opened again. I get lost in the vineyards and trees, the paths lightened with lanterns hanging from poles. I find a solitary bend and sit there, digging my face into my hands. "Forget, Kellin. Just forget it. You can do this. Forget all about him."

"Kellin?"

I sit up and look around. Oli stood beside a tree, looking at me worriedly. He walks to the bench and takes a seat next to me. I look away from him and sigh. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me close. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

He moves away and cups one of my cheeks, "Love, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Kellin, please, you're crying." I didn't know what to say. I bring one of my hands to my face and just as he said, I had tears staining my cheeks. "I-I was crying?"

"Yes. Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing doesn't just make someone cry."

"Please, Oli. Can we just go?" I beg him with my eyes and he sighs, I knew in defeat.

"Okay. Let's go tell my family." I nod and we do. We had walked back into the house. He had lead us back to the dining room where I knew his family had been talking about me. He dismissed us and told them they could keep the cake while I just stood attached to his side. I didn't want to let him go.

We walk to the car. He had placed my jacket over his shoulder. I hold it up with my hands and climb into the car when he opens the door for me. The drive back was silent.

We arrive and he helps me up the stairs before taking me into my room. He stays with me as I change - not looking, of course - and tucks me into bed. "If you ever need anything, I'm just next door. Please, Kellin, don't be afraid to ask for help. I'm here for you." Then he pecks my forehead before walking out of my room.

I tossed and turned, but I couldn't get comfortable. I needed to get away from here, from Oliver. He was no good for me. He ruined my life. He was ruining my life. I sit up in bed anxious and defeated.

I climb out and walk out of my bedroom. "I'm going to the kitchen," I tell one of the guards before I walk down the stairs. And as I had said, I walk into the kitchen. I grab the gallon of milk and pour myself some.

Then I stick it in the microwave, heating it up before adding sugar and honey. I walk to the patio window and open it, taking a seat on one of the lawn chairs and I just look up at the night sky, drinking my milk slowly, quietly and calmly.

I had finished it and placed the mug on the patio table. I stand up and walk back inside placing the mug in the sink before walking back out and walking to the edge of the deck. I lean against the railing and look out.

Nothing but open land until a good five miles away that a forest begins. Oli's parents house was the other way, away from the forest. I take a step down from the deck touching the grass with my foot. Then I bring my other one down.

Then I run.

I don't stop running. Not even when I feel like my lungs were going to collapse. Not even when I feel something jab into my foot. I don't stop. Not until I'm the forest.

I run against branches scraping and scratching my skin. I give a small gasp of surprise when a branch catches my hair, but I keep moving. And then I see someone. He held a phone and he says something into it when he sees me.

I run up to him. "Sir, please, help me. Please."

He nods, "Of course, of course. What do you need?"

"May I borrow your phone, please? I need to call someone. We're in England, right? I need to call to America."

"Of course, here. Use whatever you need."

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." I take the phone and dial Vic's number, but before I could press call, something hits me on the head and I'm falling down. The man catches me and grabs the phone.

He begins to type furiously and I had assumed he was calling the ambulance. "Don't worry. This'll be over soon." And I had no idea what he meant. Maybe he was actually calling Vic. But Vic wouldn't be able to help here. Not now, anyway.

My vision was getting darker and I could feel my eyes closing, but I see him bring the phone to his ear. I could the other end ringing and just when it seemed like they wouldn't answer from the other side a voice picks up. I now knew it wasn't the ambulance. And I had no idea who this man was.

"Josh? Yeah, I got him."


End file.
